


Accidentally In Love

by Chevrolet_Charm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Angst, Bi!Castiel, Concerned Partners, Confusion, Consent is Sexy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fingering, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fortune Telling, Improper Use of Grace, Leaving Home, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sam Is In The Background (Does not appear often), Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrequited Crush, Vaginal Sex, angsty reader, bi!Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm
Summary: You walk in on a scene you never expected... Now what do you do about it?How are you supposed to react to this change of events?
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 15
Kudos: 90





	1. Accidental

The closer you were to the gym, the louder the strains of Metallica’s Nothing Else Matters were to your ears. 

You knew this was Cas and Dean’s day to train in the mini gym set up at one end of the bunker, but you also knew you wouldn’t bother them. Not doing yoga in the corner of the only non-concrete floor in the building. 

You hoped they wouldn’t notice you coming and going as you pushed the door open. The sight that greeted you was not what you expected. 

  
  


The piles of clothes trailing along the floor.

Cas’s lightly tanned back, taught with tension. 

The broad expanse of Dean’s chest. 

The plushness of Cas’ butt flexing over Dean’s bare hips. 

The glimmer of sweat on Dean’s forehead. 

Cas’ dark hair matted down, and his skin flushed deeply. 

Dean’s wide open mouth, and squeezed shut eyelids. 

The sleek push-pull of Cas’ hips. 

The gentle wink of Dean’s slick hole.

  
  


Your mouth hung open as you guiltily watched Cas pushing Dean down on the floor and taking what he wanted. 

The redness of Dean’s skin around his thighs betrayed Cas’ fingertips and were littered with week old bruises. 

Your heart rate sped up the longer you stood there in sheer awe. 

Dean’s lips were forming words, but they were indecipherable to you. Probably only meant for Cas. Only said to Cas.

Cas bent his head and pressed his lips to Dean’s before throwing his head back in a noiseless scream. Dean convulsed under him before relaxing suddenly into his grasp.

Before you could make yourself known or they could notice you, you slammed the door shut on the scene. 

Your panties were wet from the unintentional show they had given you.  _ ‘Not going to be able to focus on anything…’ _ You mused to yourself as you staggered away from the door back towards your own room. 

You often wondered if Dean and Cas were together because they were attached at the hips and often one was wherever the other was. Also Cas’ ‘profound bond’ comment finally made sense to you.

Never again would you flirt with Dean, you promised yourself.  _ ‘Or Cas…’ _ For the longest time you’d been dreaming of the blue eyed angel without much relief. 

Dean was a constant in your life, and you didn’t know what you would do without him. He flirted with you, but he did that with everybody. 

Once you reached your door, you breathed a deep sigh of relief that you hadn’t been caught. Who knows what Dean _ or _ Cas would have done to you. No doubt they would have expected you to leave the Bunker, the only home you’d ever felt truly at home in.

There was a nagging thought in your brain that told you to leave, because there was simply no way Cas hadn’t sensed your presence or your thoughts of him afterwards. 

After making a few calls and checking in with Sam for a case, you packed your stuff up into your car, and started the long drive to Pennsylvania for the case, and the hopeful new start of your life. 

A week later Sam called you, asking for help, which you couldn’t offer, lest you risk facing Dean or Cas. He knew you were done with the shifter case, but he didn’t know why your room in the bunker was emptier than a deserted prison, or why you refused to come back. 

“Please Y/N? I need your help.” Sam pleaded with you over the phone. 

“I’m sorry, Sam. I need some space.” You tried to explain without using details.

“It’s not Dean is it? Did he do something? I know he can be rude or overbeari-” Sam’s voice lowered dangerously before you cleared your throat to interrupt him. 

“More like what he didn’t do.” You muttered to yourself. 

“What was that?” Sam heard your voice, but not your words. 

“Nothing. Making a shopping list for the apartment I’m moving into.” You lied swiftly.

“You know there’s always room at the bunker for you…” Sam trailed off, not really knowing what to say. 

“I know. And I will be back. Maybe not tomorrow or even next week but I will be back.” You reassured Sam. 

“Okay… Goodbye.” 

“Goodbye, Sam. Tell Dean and Cas I said hi.” You hung up the phone before you could hear his response. 

You wondered if they really missed you.

You really missed them. You felt the hole in your heart where they had taken up residence. 

The crazy hairdos at five in the morning before a hunt, from rolling out of a warm and cushy bed. 

The odd yet perfect phrasings of questions you didn’t know how to answer.

You had had time to think about what you wanted, and for you it was all or nothing. Neither or both, not one or the other. 

Polyamory. It seemed perfect. You wondered if Dean and Cas knew it existed. Or if they wanted to try it. If they didn’t know about it you would be happy to teach away. 

Not that they would ever figure that out. 

You had put together some of the pieces, because Dean hadn’t taken someone home from a bar in quite a while. 

You wondered if they had ever thought about having a female in their relationship. You knew Dean liked women, it was easy to tell by his behavior. 

You clicked with both of them but they might not want you to join them. 

You gave them plenty of space not wanting to consider that they might want you or that they would want a third. 

  
  


Your cases were planned to stay on the east coast, far away from them, because they would know you knew as soon as they saw you. If they found out, you’d be dead or on the way there.

Sam often called you, begging you to come back, or asking for help on a hunt.

You stopped answering Dean’s number, afraid you would reveal what you knew. 

You guessed Cas had checked up on you but you never saw him, so you had no clue what he was up to. 

  
  


It had been almost two months since you had last seen Dean and Cas on that ill-fated day. Almost two months of empty nights full of strangers who you couldn’t stomach. Days full of wondering and questioning. 

The voodoo shop looked unsuspecting on the outside, just a simple sign proclaiming palm and crystal ball readings, and healing balms for sale. The smell of lightly burning sage and the mint of fresh tea filled the air as the door creaked behind you. 

“Come on in, Honey!” Came a cheery voice from behind a screen of shells and beads strung together. 

“Hello.” Your voice was filled with uncertainty. You hunted the supernatural but ironically enough you’d never trusted a fortune teller before. 

“What brings you to my humble abode?” The woman wiped her hands on a clean towel. 

“I want to have my future read.” You blurted out before you lost your nerve, skin tinting with a deep blush. 

“Well, then sit there.” She pointed to a small table with two chairs. “And we’ll get started.” 

You did as she asked, watching her putter around the shop, collecting and arranging things here and there. 

“You are a hunter are you not?” She turned to face you.

“I am.” You decided to tell her the truth. 

“That certainly complicates things.” She murmured to herself.

“Give me your dominant hand.” She sat opposing you. You handed over your left hand and felt the heavy calluses on her skin drag over yours. 

“A lover and a fighter. Interesting.” She dragged her pointer finger over a line in your palm.

“Heart is split, almost nearly in half.” She paused and took in a deep breath. 

“Heaven is twisted up in your future along with death. A fall of some kind and a rising up of another.” She pulled a rock from her pocket and chanted a few short words. 

“You have loved for an eternity, through several lifetimes, for these lovers of yours.” The tap of her nail against your wrist startled you. 

“They’re not mine yet.” You met her eyes. 

“They are connected to you here.” She pointed at your heart. “Be wary. But do not fear to love them. It will eventually work out.” She turned your hand over and clasped in between hers. 

“Tha-thank you.” You stammered out, shocked at just how much she had revealed about you in such a short time. 

“Oh, you’re very welcome.” She helped you out of your chair and towards the door. “Call me if you ever need anything.” A card was pressed into your empty palm. 

The rest of the day flew by in a haze. You pondered what she could mean and how it could play out. 

  
  


A week and a half later, you had tracked a series of deaths in the town to a Vampire nest. You headed there, armed with intel that it was only two or three vampires terrorizing the town. 

After the first floor of the building you had already taken down five and they claimed there were more. You could handle it, you were a big girl. 

The shock of being drained overrode your fighting instincts as you slumped low with blood loss. A flash of fangs and vicious smile was the last thing you saw. Your last thought was the hope that Castiel wouldn’t feel your death in his soul, so he wouldn’t be disturbed by it or be able to tell Dean about it. 

Your eyes fluttered shut, and your head lolled on the ground, heartbeat slowed to a near stop. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you passed out what happened to the men you thought were unaware of you?

“Aaahhh!” Cas pressed a hand to his chest as Dean watched his face contort with pain. 

“What is it?” Dean grasped Cas’ shoulders as he almost collapsed onto the ground.

“Her.” Cas spoke the single word with a thousand meanings. The most prominent was that Cas found Y/N and she was in danger. 

“Where-” Dean broke off as his arms were suddenly empty. The sound of fluttering wings told him Cas had flown off to find her. 

Dean sighed deeply and packed up their stuff to head back to the bunker. 

He figured Cas would want to be able to heal you in the comfort of their home. 

Dean hoped it would tempt you to come home, permanently. 

When you stopped answering his calls, he fell into a state of depression. Barely talking, not willing to put in any effort into a hunt, until the only solution was Cas sharing his fondest memories of you, until Dean resolved to let you figure out what was wrong on your own. 

He was sure he hadn’t done anything and just hoped you needed space, and that you would come back eventually. 

Cas had spilled the beans that the first time he’d healed you his grace had lingered in your soul, creating a bond, much like the one him and Dean shared. 

Through the hour and half drive back to the bunker, Dean’s mind raced with possibilities of what could have happened. 

As he unpacked the car, Sam questioned him about the hunt he and Cas had been on. He still didn't know about Dean and Cas’ relationship, but he had his suspicions.

It wouldn’t have been the first time Dean took interest in a male companion. It had certainly been awhile since Dean had taken someone home from the local bars.

Sam had wondered if Dean and Cas were together, and if it had anything to do with your sudden disappearance. 

He hoped for everyone’s sake you all worked it out before you left this time. 

Dean had rushed past him to his room and shortly after Sam heard the door to his room slam. 

Dean’s feet thumped on the floor as he waited not so patiently for you and Cas to come back, from wherever you were. He would bet money that you were hunting alone even though you weren’t supposed too.

His running and overactive thought process was interrupted by Cas pushing the door open. 

“She’s in one of the guest rooms. I need water and a set of clean washcloths.” His trenchcoat had grim around the bottom hem, and little spots of blood spattered over it. 

“I got it.” Dean strode out of the room, towards the towel closet and filled a pitcher with water from the kitchen before nearly running back to the room. 

The door opened slowly to reveal Cas seated to your right, one hand clasped around yours the other pressed to your forehead. Your skin was pale and almost transparent. A shadow of bite marks lingered on your neck. 

As Dean watched your chest rise and fall, your skin color brightened and the bite marks dissipated into your slightly tan skin. 

Cas looked up at Dean when the sound of his knuckles broke his concentration. His lips twisted into a small smile, filled with guilt and longing. 

Dean just nodded and started to pull off your shoes and jacket. 

“Do you think she will improve?” Dean brushed his bare fingers over the newly healed skin on your neck. 

“She already has. She was near death when I found her.” Cas tapped his fingers on his arm before pressing them to your wrist and taking your pulse. 

“Thank you.” Dean sighed with relief. 

“I’m just thankful I found her in time.” Cas got out of the chair, and brushed his hand over Dean’s shoulder. “You should let her rest. And you, yourself should rest.” Cas turned the doorknob. “She will need us when she wakes up.” 

“I guess.” Dean’s face dropped into a mask. 

“Don’t beat yourself up over it. We will talk in the morning.” Cas walked down the hallway towards ‘his’ room. 

Dean knew he’d come to their bed tonight unless Dean locked the door. 

After a numb shower filled with blank thoughts, Dean settled down on his too-large bed. 

His face was smashed into the pillow on the wrong side of the bed as his mind went a million miles a minute. 

He bounced between terror that she would find out and hate them, hope that she would accept them, glee that she was back where she really belonged, and a guilty thought that she might want to be part of the relationship between him and Cas. 

The last of the thoughts was the most exciting and also the scariest. Cas knew how Dean felt about her, and he never complained about Dean being invested in you. Dean knew Cas would fall in love with you, even before he introduced the two of you. 

Dean fell into a fitful sleep. Around four o’clock, he woke up, yet again, shirt soaked in sweat, hearing his heart in his ears and with his eyes scratchy from the tears running down his face. 

He looked over at the nightstand, the bright numbers mocking him in the oppressive silence of the empty room.

His mind immediately called out to Cas, who was wandering around the bunker in an aimless pattern. 

A soft brush of fingertips against his back and Dean rolled over to face his favorite pair of blue eyes in the world. The eyes of his angel, his better half. 

“How does that phrase go? I can hear you thinking from over here. What’s on your mind?” Cas flattened his palm over Dean’s heart, taking in the racing tempo of it. 

“What if she doesn’t wake up? We’re responsible for her death and-” Dean broke off at Cas’ deep sigh. 

“We are not responsible for her actions. We didn’t drain her ourselves-” 

“We might as well have-” 

“Shush. We didn’t do it. All we can do is hope she wakes up and be there for her if she does and treat her with respect no matter what.” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled his comfortable weight into his side before humming soothingly.

Dean dozed on and off, thoughts floating from topic to topic, while Cas calmed him.

  
  
  


The next few days were touch and go for you. 

Cas popped in and healed you in small increments whenever he could. 

Dean refused to leave your side, even going so far as to bring a cot into the room so he could stay there overnight.

“You need your sleep!” Sam was near shouting after finding Dean passed out over his cup of coffee for the third time. 

“She needs me!” Dean shouted back. 

“She won’t have you if you keep on this… this self-destructive path!” Sam threw his hands up in the air. 

“Fine. I’ll go.” Dean growled as he slammed his now empty cup on the counter and banged the door to his room shut.

“Jesus.” Sam muttered under his breath. He stood in the doorway of your room and thought about how much of an impact you’d had on them in such a short amount of time.

As he turned away from you to go to the library, he flicked the light off, bathing the room in darkness. 

  
  
  


The light in front of your eyes shifted, before going dark again. 

You wiggled your fingers and clenched your hands. 

Your eyes felt heavier than they ever had, but you forced them open. The room seemed familiar, but the darkness cloaked your surroundings. You wondered who had come and found you almost dead on the floor, if your memory was correct.

You swallowed hard and turned your head to look for your stuff. A book, laid open, on the side table and a set up cot on the floor.

Your arms protested as you propped yourself up on the pillows, and you could still feel your legs so you knew you hadn’t been severely injured. 

_ ‘Cas…’ _ your last thought was of Cas. Maybe he had found you?

“You called.” A gentle, gravelly whisper came from the darkness across the room. “You’re awake.” A blindingly white smile broke through the shadows. 

“I am.” You faced his direction. 

“Should I go get Dean? Or maybe Sam?” The dark haired angel that you had been avoiding for the last few months, stepped out of the shadows and into the side table light. 

“No. Please don’t. Just fix me, and get me on my way.” You motioned at your stiff joints and aching muscles.

“Why do you want to leave so badly?” Cas put his palm down on your arm. 

“Because I’m just a burden and…” You debated in your head whether to tell about what you had seen. 

“You think we will kick you out if you tell us you saw us. And liked it if the emotions I’m getting from you right now are to be believed.” Cas broke into your turmoil and your skin heated up with embarrassment. 

“You knew?” You whispered, barely loud enough to be heard. 

“I felt your arousal from across the bunker. Dean just thought you needed space and I never told him otherwise.” Cas touched his index finger to your forehead, and you felt the tingle of his grace flowing under your skin and revitalizing your energy. 

“You kept it from Dean.” Your voice was filled with incredulous wonder. 

“I was protecting you. I could tell you were conflicted.” Cas stroked a thumb over your cheek before getting up off the bed. 

“We will have to talk about it, you know.” Cas paused in the doorway. “You can’t just keep running from your problems.” He pursed his lips before stepping out of the room. 

_ ‘Who says I can’t.’ _ You thought angrily to yourself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How far does ignoring a problem get you... And how can the problem be fixed?

_ “We will have to talk about it, you know.” Cas paused in the doorway. “You can’t just keep running from your problems.” He pursed his lips before stepping out of the room.  _

_ ‘Who says I can’t.’ You thought angrily to yourself. _

  
  


Turns out you really couldn’t run from it. 

When Dean found out you had woke up he was constantly checking in on you. You insisted you were fine. 

Sam kept asking what had made you leave the first time. You refused to answer.

Cas kept giving you odd little glances here and there. You ignored him. 

  
  
  


“How are you?” Dean closed the door behind himself.

“I’m fine. I promise.” You yelled at Dean who had brought an extra blanket in for you while you were researching along with some soup.

“Obviously not.” Dean stared at you as the muscles in his jaw clenched and unclenched. “Something’s wrong.”

“A lot of stuff is wrong. I’m tired of being treated like a sick little girl.” You glared at the piles of closed books and notes on the table, refusing to meet Dean’s eyes. 

“When you stop acting like one, we’ll stop treating you like one.” Dean’s smile was carved out of cruelty. 

“How am I acting like a child? Please feel free to tell me.” You met his gaze. His emerald eyes, with their generous warmth were gone and replaced with hardness and no sympathy. 

“You refuse to stop moping. You ran off for no reason and almost died. We didn’t know where you were. You hunted alone. Should I continue.” Dean began to pace in front of the door.

“I want to get out of here. I had a reason and no, I am not going to tell you. Cas obviously knew where I was, he found me. I was fine hunting alone until I met you.” You motioned at the room and included his figure. 

“You still aren’t allowed to leave.” Dean slammed the door shut behind his back. 

You groaned out loud and unclenched your teeth before opening the next book and flipping through the pages aggressively.

  
  


Sam kept the bunker on lockdown and redirected all non-apocalypse hunts to other hunters. 

Dean refused to leave for longer than an hour or two.

And to make matters worse, whenever he was alone with you, Cas would fix you with his penetrating stare whenever he was with you.

  
  


A day or two later you and Dean mutually apologized to each other. 

“I still think you should stay here. It’s safer.” 

“I want to but I feel like I’m not needed here.” You admitted what you had figured out during your hours of personally imposed silence. 

“Of course we need you.” Dean reassured you. 

“To do what? You guys save the world. I can barely get through a hunt without getting killed.” 

“Research. And about the dying thing, we all have our close calls, we just have to look out for each other. We can take you out on some of the smaller hunts we do just to get you more experience, if you would like?” Dean gave you a half smile. 

“I would like that.” You nodded gratefully before letting Dean get back to researching for their most recent case.

  
  
  


“When are you going to talk about it?” Cas asked you for what felt like the millionth time in the last two weeks. 

“How about… I don’t know… never.” You slammed the book you were trying to read shut. 

“Dean is in love with you. It’s breaking his heart to see you like this. He tells me every night.” Cas just looked at you with apprehension in his eyes. 

“I’m not worried about Dean. He will do just fine without knowing” Your eyebrows furrowed and you let out a deep breath. 

“Then what are you worried about?” Cas came and sat on the couch next to you. 

“You, I guess.” You looked over at him. 

“Why me? Is it because I’m an angel?” Cas curled his legs up on the couch. 

“Partly that and you have Dean. And you know how I feel about you. About him. About the two of you.” You sighed again. “It’s difficult to be in love with someone, when they are in love with someone else, who you also happen to have feelings for.” Your voice cracked at the end of your sentence. 

“You like me.” Cas cocked his head at you. 

“Yes. I thought you could tell, based on the emotions I give off.” You confirmed. 

“Yes and no. It’s nice to get confirmation from the person with emotions.” Cas laid his hand flat on the couch, palm up, in invitation. 

You set your palm in his, and curled your fingers together. Your lips curled into a small smile, as your skin heated against his. 

“Hey!” Dean walked in, unaware of the moment you and Cas were having. 

“I’m sorry. It didn’t mean anything, I promise.” You ripped your hand out of Cas and nearly jumped off of the couch. 

“What?” Dean looked at you like you had grown a pair of wings. 

“Nothing.” You quickly replied.

“No, Y/N. It’s time we sat down and talked about this.” Cas raised his eyebrows at you.

“Talked about what?” Dean’s gaze swung wildly between you and Cas. 

“Sit, please.” Cas closed the door and pulled a few bean bags up for you all to sit on. “It has come to my attention that Y/N has unresolved feelings. For us.” 

“Us?” Dean looked at Cas in alarmed shock. 

“She walked in on us the day she left. I could feel her emotions and feelings from across the bunker.” Cas explained. 

“She knew, and you never told me?” Dean’s top teeth were sunk into his lower lip as he took in this new information. “You knew-” 

“How you felt and how she felt, yes. I was protecting her.” 

“From what? We wouldn’t hurt her.” Dean talked as if you weren’t even in the room, and you felt like you were witnessing a private conversation. 

“From herself. Y/n?” Cas looked over at you. Your eyes widened further and you shook your head. 

Cas fixed his gaze on you and nodded.

“I saw you two together and I liked it. I just thought it was a spur of the moment thing so I left to avoid any embarrassment for me and for you.” You started out. 

“You left to avoid us.” Dean broke in. 

“Let her explain.” Cas held up a hand for you to continue. 

“I spent some time alone, and tried to be with other people. It didn’t work, and it felt wrong.” You blushed a bit. “I also put together the pieces that I didn’t just like one or the other of you, I liked both of you. And I wanted both, preferably together.” Your head dipped to not catch their gazes. 

“You like both of us?” Dean asked again. 

“Yes.” The blush on your skin sent ashamed heat through your skin. “You can send me away now. I won’t blame you.” 

“Why would we send you away? As I’m sure Cas has explained I have fallen in love with you, and even though it took him a bit longer he did too.” 

You looked over at Cas who nodded in confirmation. “So what does this mean for us?” You glanced between the two of them. 

“We can ignore it. Ok not an option.” Dean retracted his first statement at your violent head shaking. “We can try dating as three couples…” He threw the idea out there. 

“Can I suggest something?” You drummed your fingers on your leg in nervous anticipation. 

Dean motioned for you to go ahead and Cas nodded. “We could go out as a triad. So we all can spend time together with the others.” 

“I like it. So I would have a boyfriend and a girlfriend who happen to be dating each other.” Dean clarified in the simplest terms.

“Yes.” You nodded at him. 

“I believe the term for this type of relationship is called… Polyamorous?” Cas questioned. 

“Got it in one man.” Dean clapped a palm on Cas’ shoulder.

“C’mere princess. Cas.” Dean opened his arms and welcomed the two of you into them. “Thank you.” He murmured into your hair.

You squeezed your eyes shut, and wrapped your arms around his torso even tighter. The feeling of security their arms provided was like no other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, the reader and Cas... Tensions are high and concerns are abated.

The next few months passed in a companiable blur between you, Cas and Dean popping in and out at various times, for various reasons.

  
  


You were cooking the kitchen when a now familiar pair of arms wrapped around your shoulders. 

“Mornin’ sweetheart.” Came the drowsy voice into your neck. 

“Good morning, handsome.” You rubbed a hand over his wrist. 

“What’cha makin’?” A few close mouthed kisses pressed to the exposed skin on the back of your neck. 

“Pancakes for us.” You flipped the batter on the pan. 

“Hoping he’ll come home today?” He sighed into the crook of your neck. 

“Of course, I want to be with him. Not that you're not great company by yourself.” You reassured the man standing behind you. 

“I know I’m great company.” He smugly told you. 

“I want to be able to spend time with both of you.” You turned the stove off and turned to face Dean. 

“You do spend time with both of us…” Dean’s eyebrows drew together as he set the silverware on the table. 

“I want to spend  _ Time _ with both of you.” You placed a bigger emphasis on the word this time, and realization dawned on Dean’s green eyes.

“I can get that.” Dean smiled at you, simmering emotions in his gaze. 

“I just miss it.” You tried to explain. “It’s been so long for me. I’ve held out since the first night I left.” Dean’s jaw dropped as he figured out how much time it had been for you.

“For longer than five months, you went without any of  _ that _ and you never thought to mention it?” Dean nearly whispered as he cut his stack of pancakes up.

“It didn’t matter. I had both of you in the way that mattered. If I got anything more, it would be great, but not necessary.” You shrugged before taking a bite off of your plate. 

For a few moments the only sounds in the room were the clink of silverware and the soft crunch of fruit between teeth. Dean spoke before the silence became awkward.

“I want to take that final step with you. I know Cas has been looking for a way to bring it up.” Dean stopped eating to study you for a moment. “But only if you want to.” 

“I want to. Believe me. We will figure it out, okay?” You confirmed with Dean. 

“Yeah. Do we have anything else that needs to be done today?” Dean was speaking of the research Sam had started yesterday, and asked you to finish before tomorrow. 

“Just that research, and waiting for Cas to get in.” You started to clean up the dirty plates and dishes. The dishwasher was full after you’d finished so you set it to run. 

“We’d better get on it.” Dean heaved himself off of the bench and headed towards the library. 

  
  


You’d been reading the same book for the last fifteen minutes and none of the words were making sense to you. You let out a long groan, and put the book on the table before scraping the legs of your chair across the floor. 

“Long day?” Came an anticipated voice from the doorway. 

“Cas! When’d you get back?” You wrapped your arms around his chest, feeling the hidden strength in his lean frame. 

“Just a moment ago. I missed you.” He pulled you closer as Dean came up next to you and got wrapped up in your little reunion. 

“We missed you too, man.” Dean wrapped an arm around the both of you. 

Your hands slid down Cas’s back until your fingertips were met with the slippery slide of something. The bright red on your fingers, sent a thrum of alarm through you. 

“Dude, you’re bleeding.” Dean saw your blood-covered hand. 

“It’s just a scratch.” Cas tried to play it off. 

“We’ll be the judge of that.” You pushed Cas towards the large bathroom you had claimed as your own. 

“Off.” You tugged on his trenchcoat as Dean set out the first aid kit on the counter. “That too.” You motioned at his white undershirt and tie. 

“Bossy.” Cas smirked at Dean’s comment. 

You trailed a wet cloth over the faintly tanned skin of Cas’ back, feeling deeply buried emotions come to the surface. 

You took a centering breath before cleaning the wound, and smearing a bit of antibacterial solution on it. 

In the time it took Cas to travel back to the bunker, get his clothes off and let you look at it, it was almost closed except for a tiny portion near one end. 

You packed up the supplies and put the first aid kit back under the sink, and Dean threw the rags and Cas’ filthy clothes into the wash. Just after Dean left the room Cas had pulled you into his hold. 

“Thank you.” His voice was gravelly and sounded out of breath. 

“My pleasure.” You smiled at him, your skin heated against his. 

“No, it’s really mine.” His voice dropped further into the husky range. “Dean told me about your little conversation.” He pressed a kiss to your lips, pressing his hands onto your hips. 

You felt the graze of his teeth against your lips and you let a moan escape into his mouth. The thrill of being pulled into his muscles, hummed through your veins, and you could feel his excitement against you. 

A wolf-whistle from the doorway startled you out of your haze. “As much as I like this sight, I don’t really want Sam prematurally knowing about this.” He motioned between the three of you. “So bedroom?” He winked at you.

“Of course.” You extended a hand to Dean, who led you out of the bathroom toward his room. 

“I have the biggest bed. We need to have a small talk before we go full throttle here, okay?” You nodded at Dean’s careful warning. 

“So we all want this.” Dean started as he closed the door. You blushed before nodding yes, and Cas gave a solidary nod of confirmation. 

“How do we… fit together?” Dean hesitated before blurting. “We’ve done some stuff…” He pointed between him and Cas, “But I don’t want to assume anything…” He trailed off at Cas’ slightly lost expression. 

“I’m okay…” You paused to gather your thoughts, “With being in the middle.” The dip of your head didn’t go unnoticed by either of the men in front of you. 

“Hey, now, no embarrassment here. Consent is sexy, at least to me.” Dean took a hold of your chin in his hand and met your eyes. 

“Okay.” Your voice sounded tiny, compared with the silence of the room. 

“We got you, Y/N. Let us take care of you.” Cas rubbed his hand up and down the length of your back. 

You leaned into Cas’ touch as Dean dropped a chaste kiss on your lips. He pulled away far too soon and you chased after him, before meshing your lips together again. 

As you gasped into Dean’s mouth and his hands tangled in the base of your hair, Cas’ nimble fingers tickled your spine and pushed your shirt up, slowly exposing your skin. 

He hummed behind you, breaking your kiss with Dean. Before you could get wrapped up in Dean again, Cas pulled your shirt over your head, and left you bare in your bra. 

“We feel underdressed.” You poked Dean in the arm, and pulled on his sleeve. At your statement he whipped off his shirt, leaving you to admire his golden skin and fit frame. 

You trailed your fingers over his chest and down his torso before kissing down the same path. 

You paused at the top of his pants to look up at him, only to find him kissing Cas passionately. 

The interplay of their tongues made you moan, as you watched eagerly. 

“Every time it gets better.” Dean pulled back from Cas’ lips to gaze down at you.

“It’s true.” Cas followed Dean’s stare to land on you. Cas stripped off his pants and socks, leaving his boxers on. “Go on.” He prompted you back to your task. 

The clink and jangle of Dean’s belt accompanied his pants’ fall to the floor, before you pushed the black briefs out of your way to land on the floor next to the jeans. 

You stopped to admire the line of his cock, before dipping your head and pressing your lips to the sensitive head. The deep groan made it worth your while and you continued your exploration by giving him kitten licks. 

After just a few moments you heard a hiss and opened your eyes to find Dean stroking Cas while watching you. You made a noise around the cock in your mouth and Dean pulled you back up to his mouth. After you came back up easily, he laid you out in the middle, reverently touching every inch of your skin, and sucking hickeys into it here and there. 

Your bra unsnapped with a quiet click of Cas’ fingers, brushing against your sensitized skin. 

In return you opened up the buttons on his shirt, enjoying the deep groans of pleasure every time your hand brushed his muscles or every time you shifted and rubbed against his cock.

Dean pulled you up into the cradle of his hips as Cas gently pulled your pants down over your legs and threw them on the floor somewhere. 

“Take your boxers off, please.” Dean’s voice sounded like it had gone through a cheese grater as he clasped his fingers on your hips. 

The thud of cloth hitting the floor was accompanied by the darkening of Cas’ eyes as he took in Dean’s comfortable embrace around you. 

“She’s so wet.” A trailing, teasing finger rolled over the most intimate part of your panties. 

“I’ll bet.” Dean nuzzled into your neck as you panted softly at Cas’s featherlight touch.

“Please. Please Dean-Cas!” You cried out at the first touch of wet muscle to your soaking core.

“Do that again.” Dean praised Cas, before assisting him in pulling your panties off. 

You undulated your hips into Cas’ probing tongue, exploring all of the different ways to make you cry out. The feeling of being surrounded completely by them was enhanced by Dean’s hands all over your body and his hardness pressing into your back. 

You were torn between trying to focus on Cas’ movement or Dean’s barely whispered instructions. 

“Stay still.” Cas’ pressed a hand to your stomach trying to get you to settle down. Every time his tongue entered you your hips nearly broke his nose. The gravel in his voice gave you a reason to obey. 

“Good Girl.” Dean’s fingers stroked down your legs towards Cas’ mouth, pulling both of you closer. 

The thick squelch of Dean’s fingers meeting your wetness and Cas’ mouth sent another shot of arousal to your core. As Cas lapped at your slick, Dean slid a single digit into your heat, sending trembles through your body. 

One turned into two, and two turned into three. At the breach of your entrance with three you cried out, muscles clamping down onto Dean. 

“So tight.” Dean murmured into your neck. Your eyes flew open at his comment and the first thing you caught a glimpse of was Cas laying out on the bed hips rolling into the sheets. 

Cas lapped at your oversensitized flesh, with kitten licks before sliding even lower and lapping at your ass. At the first stroke your muscles locked up and you had fleeting thoughts of how unclean it is. 

“Cas, clean her up.” Dean instructed the dark-haired man, before claiming your lips in a brutal kiss. You felt the gentle tingle of grace flowing over your skin and through your gut. 

“He wants this. He loves to do it to me.” Dean’s eyes were almost black with lust at the sight of the two of you. 

“If you don’t want to he will back off…” Dean trailed off at your slight nod of confirmation. “You okay with it?” He pressed a feather kiss to your nose, after you nodded. 

Cas took your approval to heart and started slow until you were wriggling with anticipation for more than his tongue. Dean passed Cas a tube of lube and he promptly slicked up his index finger and eased it into your body. 

“I’m gonna do something. You trust me?” The crease between Dean’s brow deepened as he looked over your sweating heaving form. 

“Of course.” You started to snark but Cas took the moment to wiggle his finger around and you squealed at the sensations. 

Dean had you turn around and face him before settling his length at your entrance. He grasped the base and teased the head of it through your wetness. 

“C’mon.” The indents of your fingernails in his shoulders grew deeper as he filled you up. 

“That’s perfect.” Your head dropped to his shoulder as you took steadying breaths. Cas slipped his finger back in and you groaned at the feeling of being filled. 

Cas prepped you as quickly and gently as he could, knowing neither him nor Dean were going to last long, especially with the amount of time that had passed since they had last been together.

“Can I?” Cas placed his head against your skin, waiting for your consent.

Your voice gasped out as Dean sent you flying higher than heaven. “Please.”

Dean stilled in front of you, but his finger sped up as his lips fell over yours, tongues tangling. Cas started out his thrust slow, until you pushed your hips back and his pelvis rested flush with yours and Dean’s. 

The simultaneous gasps and grumbles you let out were sounds of deep pleasure. 

You rested for just a minute before rocking back and forth between the two men. Dean reached for Cas over your shoulder and you lean back into Cas to observe the show. 

Cas’ fingers interlaced with Dean’s on your hips as they pushed and pulled you between them. 

Your skin was alight with sensation. 

The slick of your wetness, and the sweat the three of you had created. 

The lean muscle caging you in with the thick muscle in front of you. 

The press of your men’s lips against your shoulder; against your breasts. 

The driving hardness of the two cocks inside of you.

The single-minded focus that Dean had when hunting was now turned towards making you come again. You felt the oncoming waves as he slowed his thrusts and again found that spot that would make you see stars with every brush.

“I’m gonna-” Dean’s teeth locked around your shoulder, hard enough to bruise. The slight pain of the bite drove you over the edge and you could feel Cas stilling behind you as he fell with you. 

The grunts from both of the men, louder from Dean and closer to a moan for Cas, signaled the crests of their releases. 

Dean kissed you with a tenderness that spoke volumes of his love for you and for Cas. You turned over to face Cas, causing them both to let out noises of displeasure as they were forced out of you warmth. 

“Hey.” Your fingers trembled as they slipped over his cheek. 

“Hello, little one.” He lowered his lips to yours. The bed creaked quickly as Dean left and came back with a wipe for everyone. 

After the compassionate and satisfying night you’d had you were worn out. Dean and Cas passed the towel back and forth cleaning you up before climbing into the bed to bracket you. 

Your eyes were more closed than they were open when a pair of soft voices came from around you. 

“I love you so much.” A kiss to your neck and soothing hand over your ribcage. 

“You deserve the light of the world and everything we can give you.” A kiss to your forehead, and an arm draped over your back. 

“Love you more.” You murmured before drifting off in the security of your lovers’ arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later today I have a Dean x Reader one shot coming out, if you're into that feel free to go read that👍
> 
> For more details on the posting schedule please check out the Writing Cafe Discord! Also featuring bts of writing, excerpts, playlists and a place to chat about fanfic!

**Author's Note:**

> Come join on my discord server! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/mbkj78Jxbe


End file.
